


Las ruinas de la Mansión Malfoy

by minigami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Gothic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial una bomba destruyó la vieja Mansión Malfoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias a Lizara por los ánimos y el beteo y aguantarme: eres la mejor <333  
> Si os apetece escuchar la playlist del fic, está por aquí: [x](https://open.spotify.com/user/minigami/playlist/3pj5TSOeNuN1EdbBwWlohN).
> 
> ¡Feliz Halloween a todos!

 

**Primera parte**

 

1.

El coche serpentea por la carretera rural. De vez en cuando, la rama aventurera de algún árbol araña el techo con un susurro: el camino está rodeado de bosques, a los dos lados, y las copas de los árboles forman una bóveda que apenas deja pasar la luz del sol. Los trozos de cielo que se distinguen a través tienen un color plomizo, pero de vez en cuando se ve un poco de azul intenso.

Llevan todo el día conduciendo, y a Harry le duelen las piernas de estar tanto rato sentado. Pararon a comer a mediodía, hace ya horas, y Sirius parece decidido a convertir a esa parada en la única del viaje. Así que Harry cambia otra vez de posición en el asiento, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, y sigue mirando por la ventana en silencio, el rumor de la radio de fondo.

 

—Ya estamos llegando. – la voz de Sirius suena ronca. Llevan horas sin decir palabra. – Hace muchos años que no vengo por aquí.

 

El silencio que sigue a la frase está lleno de recuerdos. Harry mira de reojo a Sirius, concentrado en la carretera pero con los ojos lejanos. Hace dos años que salió de prisión, pero aún tiene las manos demasiado delgadas, el pelo demasiado largo.

 

—¿Venías con mi padre? –Sirius nunca se cansa de hablar sobre James, y Harry nunca se cansa de escuchar cosas sobre él.

—Sí, y con Lily, a veces, más adelante. – toman otra curva en silencio. – Y con Peter.

 

Peter Pettigrew mató a Lily y James Potter la noche de Halloween de 1981. Está en la cárcel. Son dos frases que Harry tiene que repetirse varias veces al día, en un esfuerzo para recordar que la vida que ha llevado durante los últimos años no ha sido del todo de verdad.

 

—¿Cuánto haces que no ves a Remus? – pregunta. En el silencio espeso que se ha instalado en el coche, Sirius sonríe, un poco de lado. De repente, parece muy joven.

—Años y años y años, Harry.

 

Una sospecha se alza, imprevista, en la mente de Harry. Conteniendo la risa, se vuelve hacia Sirius.

 

—Sabe que venimos, ¿verdad?

 

* * *

 

Remus Lupin vive al final de una hilera de casitas idénticas, en las afueras del pueblo. Una frágil valla de madera separa la zona residencial del bosque salvaje que crece más allá, incontrolable. Las viviendas son delgadas, oscuras, la pintura gris y triste comida por la humedad. Cuando el coche se acerca, un perro comienza a ladrar, un pastor alemán de aspecto imponente que se lanza hacia ellos, haciendo rechinar la cadena que le ata al único árbol del jardín descuidado que hay enfrente de la casa.

Quizá sea el cielo gris; quizá la sensación creciente de ansiedad que Harry lleva arrastrando desde que Sirius le recogió enfrente del hogar de los Dursley. La familia de su tía se oponía a que su padrino se lo llevara con él durante los meses de verano; no tanto porque quisieran tenerle en la casa, con ellos, sino porque llevan años determinados a hacer a Harry lo más miserable posible. Es también esa la única razón por la que él sigue viviendo allí, y no con Sirius, en Londres.

 

Sirius aparca el coche con un chirrido de los frenos en la casa más tristona y envejecida de la calle. A un lado del pequeño jardín, entre las malas hierbas, se levanta un roble imponente del que cuelga un columpio, el sillín de madera carcomido y balanceándose suavemente al son del viento. Está empezando a llover, y el agua empapa poco a poco la luna del coche. Durante unos instantes, Harry y Sirius esperan en silencio, y Harry siente más que ve cómo su padrino se tensa, cómo toma aire una, dos veces. Cuando le mira, le sorprende descubrir lo nervioso que parece Sirius: el hombre agarra con los nudillos blancos el volante, la vista fija en el frente. Tiene el ceño fruncido, tormentoso.

Harry desvía la mirada, y espera, paciente.

 

Finalmente, Sirius resopla y abre la puerta del coche. Farfullando a media voz, sale a la lluvia, y Harry le imita en silencio. Se sube la capucha de la sudadera, pero el frío húmedo del viento atraviesa el algodón viejo y le hace temblar. Apretando los dientes, ayuda a Sirius a sacar las bolsas del maletero, y le sigue cuando éste comienza a caminar por el camino que cruza el jardín en dirección a la entrada de la casa. Las botas de Sirius chapotean entre los charcos que se han formado en el viejo camino de hormigón, abombado por el tiempo y lleno de grietas, un poco como la casa y la calle y el árbol del que cuelga el columpio, cuya cadena no para de chirriar, melancólica. El perro sigue ladrando.

 

La estampa es deprimente. Harry se intenta imaginar pasando dos, tres meses allí, y siente cómo se le cae un poco el mundo encima.

 

—Esto solía ser distinto. – dice entonces Sirius, a media voz, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Harry se vuelve hacia él, dispuesto a disculparse, pero cuando le mira se da cuenta de que en realidad Sirius no habla con él. Se lo dice a la casa, al pueblo, al perro que ladra y al tiempo, que pasa, inevitable.

 

La puerta se abre entonces. En el umbral aparece una figura delgada, gris como la hilera de casitas y el cielo. Es un hombre de pelo pajizo, alto y desgarbado, cuya mirada rebota entre Harry y Sirius durante unos segundos antes de detenerse en éste último, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

Ambos se miran, en silencio absoluto, la lluvia repiqueteando contra las hojas del roble y la tormenta tronando, y luego a Sirius se le resbala la bolsa de la mano. Antes de que caiga contra el cemento ya ha cruzado la distancia que les separa en un par de zancadas impacientes, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies. El abrazo de oso en el que envuelve al otro hombre parece pillarle por sorpresa: al principio se queda petrificado, con los brazos levantados, casi en un ademán de defensa; luego le devuelve el abrazo con la misma fiereza.

 

Mientras tanto, Harry se queda en su sitio, bajo la lluvia. El agua comienza a calar lentamente su sudadera.

 

* * *

 

Remus Lupin no es como Harry se lo había imaginado. Sirius le ha contado cosas sobre los días de colegio de los Merodeadores: el Lunático de esas historias no se parece en nada al hombre cansado y pálido, con su olor a tabaco y su jersey de lana nudosa y marrón lleno de agujeros en los puños, que sirve Earl Grey en tazas desportilladas. Tiene una voz grave, un poco ronca, y habla despacio, muy consciente del peso que tienen las palabras. Mira a Harry como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, y a Sirius como fuera a desaparecer con un parpadeo, o viceversa: hay tantas cosas bullendo bajo la superficie calma y educada de su rostro envejecido que Harry no es capaz de leerlas. Le hace sentir incómodo, así que se sienta donde le indica Lupin, y acepta la taza de té que le ofrece con un murmullo de agradecimiento.

Siente cómo Lupin y Sirius intercambian miradas por encima de su cabeza, pero se hace el loco, se concentra en echar azúcar, luego leche, sentado entre los dos en la mesa de la cocina. La casa es pequeña, un poco desordenada pero limpia. Está abarrotada de libros, y de la radio pasada de moda que hay en la habitación sale música clásica, algo rimbombante con muchos tambores que suena demasiado grande para la habitación. En el fregadero hay una sartén sin limpiar, y en el alféizar de la ventana sobre éste, que da al bosque, un par de macetas sin nada plantado.

 

Al principio, Sirius y Remus hablan, del viaje y del tiempo y del nuevo trabajo del último. Es profesor; enseña literatura en el instituto del pueblo. Harry se lo puede imaginar perfectamente, pero a Sirius la mera idea le parece hilarante, y se ríe con sus carcajadas secas, de metralleta. De vez en cuando, sin embargo, Harry distingue las miradas que intercambian, calor y cariño y sorpresa, muy por debajo, como si no se creyeran estar allí, el uno junto al otro, después de tantos años.

 

Harry no sabe qué pasó exactamente durante el asesinato de sus padres: sólo que James y Lily murieron, hace casi quince años, y que unos días más tarde la policía arrestó a Sirius como principal sospechoso, que éste acabó en prisión. Sabe que Remus se negó a verle, que no se han visto desde entonces, pero no sabe por qué.

 

—¿Harry? – sobresaltado, Harry levanta la mirada. Sirius y Remus le miran, expectantes.

—¿Estás cansado? ¿Tienes hambre? – Lupin se levanta de su silla, y se acerca a uno de los armarios que bordean la pared de la cocina. Tras abrirlo, comienza a rebuscar. – Creo que tengo galletas de chocolate por aquí.

 

Harry baja la mirada, se encoge de hombros.

 

—Estoy bien.

—Coge la galleta, Harry. – dice Sirius, y le sonríe, dándole a entender que es broma.

 

Lupin pone seis en un plato azul intenso. Sintiéndose observado, con las orejas rojas, Harry coge una. Cuando muerde, el sabor del chocolate le llega hasta el estómago.

 

* * *

 

—Tú vas a dormir aquí, Sirius en la habitación de invitados de la planta baja. – le explica Remus, y luego se aparta del umbral de la puerta, para dejarle pasar. La habitación está arriba del todo, y Harry tiene que agachar la cabeza para no darse contra el techo inclinado, pero le gusta. Es pequeña, y acogedora, y tiene una ventana muy grande que da al bosque en una pared y otra más en el techo, a través de la cual sólo se ve lluvia. En un rincón hay un par de cajas de cartón cerradas con celo, un baúl de cuero de aspecto vetusto y una estantería llena de libros de texto. Huele un poco a polvo y a cerrado, y el suelo de madera cruje cada vez que se mueve. Remus señala al armario que hay en la pared, al lado de la puerta. – Puedes dejar tu ropa aquí, si quieres.

 

Harry suelta su bolsa a los pies de la cama, y luego se acerca a la ventana. Entrecierra los ojos: entre los árboles y la lluvia se distingue algo blanco, informe, y un camino comido por la maleza que lleva hasta allí.

 

—Eso son las ruinas de la vieja Mansión Malfoy. – Harry oye cómo Lupin se acerca hasta colocarse a su lado, sus pasos crujiendo en el suelo.

—¿Qué le pasó?

Lupin sonríe, y alza las cejas.

—Es un pequeño misterio local. Dicen que durante la guerra le cayó una bomba. La casa se derrumbó y murieron todos. Está como a media hora andando de aquí. Si tienes curiosidad, podemos ir un día que no llueva. Es bastante impresionante.

 

* * *

 

A Harry le despierta un crujido. Cuando abre los ojos en la oscuridad está seguro. Un ruido extraño se ha filtrado entre sus sueños y le ha arrancado de la inconsciencia. Al afinar el oído lo vuelve a escuchar, en algún lugar de la planta de abajo de la casa, seguido del rumor de voces. Harry mira el reloj: son casi las tres de la mañana. Tiritando, enciende la luz y sale de debajo de las mantas y camina descalzo hasta salir de la habitación. Al asomarse por el hueco de las escaleras que llevan al desván, puede ver una luz, que sube desde la cocina. Con cuidado, baja sin hacer ruido, colocando los pies en los extremos de los escalones. Cuando llega a la planta baja, se da cuenta de que son Sirius y Remus. Hay una botella de algo que parece alcohol en la mesa de la cocina y un par de vasos, pero están tan concentrados el uno en el otro que no se dan cuenta de que Harry está ahí. Mientras les mira, dejan de hablar, y se quedan mirándose fijamente. Luego, muy despacio, Sirius extiende una mano y se la coloca a Remus debajo de la mandíbula, en el sitio en el que la articulación se une con el cuello. Cuando Lupin traga saliva, la mano de Sirius se mueve, arriba y abajo.

 

Sigue lloviendo. El ruido del agua al golpear contra el tejado y las ventanas y los árboles le ayuda a Harry a pasar desapercibido cuando sube de nuevo a su habitación. Apaga la luz, y entonces ve algo de reojo a través de la ventana.

Está oscuro de la manera que las noches de tormenta son oscuras: hay cierta claridad gris, extraña, que resalta algunos colores y hace desaparecer otros. Harry acerca la cara hasta que la montura de sus gafas choca contra el cristal: hay una persona con algo blanco en el camino del bosque.

 

Intrigado, abre la ventana. La lluvia le moja la cara, el pelo, el cuello del pijama, pero por más que busca, no vuelve a ver al extraño.

 

 

2.

—¿Dónde están tus padres? – pregunta Sirius durante el desayuno de la mañana siguiente.

 

Están en la cocina. Una luz acuosa entra por la ventana e ilumina las tazas de té y la colección de mermeladas de Remus. Harry se pone mermelada de naranja en su tostada, sintiendo la mirada de los dos adultos sobre él, y se pregunta qué habrá contado Sirius sobre los Dursley, irritado. No es como si le mataran de hambre.

 

—Mi padre murió hace ya unos años. – Sirius farfulla una disculpa, la boca llena de pan, y Lupin la desestima con un gesto de la mano. – Mi madre vive ahora en Marbella. Como la mayoría de vecinos de la calle, vamos. El único que aguanta aquí es el viejo Hagrid, que sigue viviendo en la casa de la otra esquina.

—¿Qué tal anda? – pregunta Sirius.

Lupin se encoge de hombros.

—Como siempre. A veces se viene a tomar el té. Las mermeladas las ha hecho él, me regala varios botes todos los años.

 

A primera vista se comportan muy normales el uno con el otro, pero la tensión que ya estaba el día anterior es ahora más fuerte, más evidente. Harry se pregunta qué pasó entre ellos después de que él se fuera a dormir, y luego tiene que hacer esfuerzos para borrar de su cabeza las imágenes que le vienen a la mente.

 

—¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? – dice entonces Sirius, preocupado. – Acabas de poner una cara rarísima.

 

Harry traga a toda prisa su trozo de tostada, y carraspea, sintiendo cómo se le ponen rojas las orejas.

 

—Sí, no pasa nada. – ni Sirius ni Lupin parecen convencidos, e intercambian una mirada. Harry dice lo primero que le viene a la cabeza. – Es sólo que ayer por la noche me pareció ver a alguien en el camino. Supongo que sería ese Hagrid.

—¿Ayer por la noche? – dice Lupin, muy tranquilo. – ¿No podías dormir?

 

Sirius salta en la silla y tira su taza al suelo con el codo. Gruñendo por lo bajo se levanta a toda prisa con un puñado de papel de cocina y se mete debajo de la mesa.

Harry intenta no mirarle.

 

—Me desperté. Para ir al baño. – contesta Harry. Algo le dice que Lupin sabe que está mintiendo, pero no se lo echa en cara. Bebe un poco de té antes de responder. Harry envidia su calma.

—Lo mismo fue un fantasma. – dice, sonriendo.

 

Los fantasmas no existen.

 

—Lo mismo. – responde Harry.

 

* * *

 

El sofá del salón de la casa de Lupin tiene el estampado floreado más feo que Harry ha visto jamás, y es engañosamente cómodo. Después de comer se sientan un rato los tres a ver una película en la televisión antediluviana de Remus, y Sirius tarda veinte minutos en quedarse dormido, la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Lupin y unos ronquidos casi inaudibles. Harry, acurrucado en el sillón orejero con un libro de detectives que no es suyo, intercambia de vez en cuando miradas con Remus, llenas de conocimiento. Harry no sabe qué hay ni qué hubo entre su padrino y Lupin cuando eran jóvenes; tampoco cree que sea asunto suyo. Pero la mera idea le ha pillado por sorpresa, a pesar de que, echando la vista atrás, no suena nada extraño. La manera en que Sirius siempre le ha hablado de Remus es muy distinta a cómo le hablaba del resto de sus viejos amigos.

 

Un sol tímido asoma entre las nubes, pero la calle parece tan triste como siempre. Aún así, después de un día en el coche y toda la mañana en la casa, Harry siente el impulso de salir, de andar y moverse. El libro le está gustando, pero una vez la idea se instala en su cabeza, le cuesta mantener la atención. No para de distraerse, el trozo de verde y azul que se ve a través de la ventana del salón ejerciendo una atracción casi hipnótica sobre sus ojos.

 

Finalmente, parece que Lupin se da cuenta. En voz queda, le dice:

 

—Suelo hacer la cena a las seis o así. Puedes coger uno de los chubasqueros de la entrada, por si te llueve.

 

Harry asiente, sin hablar. Intentando no hacer ruido, se levanta del sillón y deja el libro con cuidado en la mesa baja que preside el salón.

 

—Si te pierdes, busca la aguja de la iglesia y síguela. Está muy cerca de aquí.

 

* * *

 

El chubasquero que coge Harry es verde y anticuado, y le viene un poco grande. Al sol hace calor, y al final acaba por quitárselo. Camina hasta el pueblo, el chubasquero bajo el brazo, y encuentra la iglesia y un cementerio muy viejo, varias de las tumbas comidas por la maleza, las lápidas casi ilegibles. Asomándose a través de la verja reconoce un par de Lupins _._

 

El pueblo es pequeño, muy tranquilo. Los adolescentes con los que se cruza le miran de reojo, desconfiados, con tan sólo un poco más de descaro que los viejos que toman el sol en la puerta del único pub abierto. El colegio, al lado de la iglesia, es un edificio pequeño y gris, rodeado de una valla altísima de hierro. Aún así, hace sol, y los pájaros cantan en los árboles, y varios habitantes se han echado a la calle. Harry se cruza con varias madres arrastrando carritos, con una bandada de críos de doce o trece años en bicicleta, con un grupo de señoras sentadas en un banco y hablando entre ellas.

 

Cuando el sol comienza a bajar, emprende el camino de vuelta a la casa de Lupin. El perro, que el día anterior estaba ladrando sin parar, está durmiendo la siesta en la entrada del jardín, inmutable. A su lado hay un hombre gigantesco, que cuando escucha a Harry levanta la mirada de lo que está haciendo, de rodillas en lo que parece un huerto.

Es el hombre más grande que Harry ha visto nunca, y cuando se pone de pie tiene que esforzarse para no retroceder un paso.

 

—¿James?

 

* * *

 

Hagrid hace parecer aún más pequeña la diminuta cocina de Lupin. Sin embargo, sus enormes manos rodean con cuidado infinito la taza de té que le sirve éste, y cuando sonríe a Harry, sus ojos negros se llenan de arrugas por los bordes, cálidos y húmedos de lágrimas de emoción.

Lleva viviendo en la misma calle que los padres de Lupin desde que éste era muy pequeño. Trabaja como conserje en el colegio del pueblo, y además tiene un jardín que todos los años da kilos y kilos de fruta y vegetales, que reparte entre sus vecinos.

Su perro, Fang, descansa a su lado. A pesar de su aspecto imponente, es muy viejo, muy parecido a su dueño. Le ha puesto su enorme cabeza a Harry en la rodilla, y aunque le está llenando de babas no se siente capaz de apartarle.

 

—Te recuerdo de cuando eras un bebé, Harry. – está diciendo Hagrid. – James solía venir casi todos los veranos, con éste – y señala a Sirius, que se acaba de despertar y está bostezando. – y cuando se casó con Lily y te tuvieron a ti vinieron a visitarme, para que te conociera. Eras tan pequeño, no tendrías ni un año.

 

Harry sonríe, sin saber bien qué decir. Le pican un poco los ojos. Fang levanta la cabeza, le mira con sus ojos tristes, y se le acerca un poco más.

 

—Yo no los recuerdo. – contesta, por decir algo. – Era muy pequeño cuando murieron.

 

Hagrid parece deshincharse. Se sorbe la nariz.

 

—Eso es una pena. Yo tampoco conocí a mi madre, ¿sabes? Se fue cuando era un bebé.

—Lo siento. Eso es horrible. – dice Harry. Se lo intenta imaginar, pero no puede. Una cosa es saber que no tienes padres porque han muerto; otra cosa muy distinta no tener padres porque ellos no te quieren.

 

Hagrid se vuelve a sorber la nariz. Luego se saca un pañuelo enorme del bolsillo del pantalón y se seca discretamente los ojos.

 

—Eres clavadito a Lily, ¿sabes?

 

* * *

 

Invitan a Hagrid a cenar. Antes de irse, le dice a Harry que le acompañe a su casa, que tiene que darle una cosa.

De camino allí, el hombre le va contando anécdotas sobre Sirius, James y los demás cuando eran jóvenes y pasaban los veranos allí. La familia de Lupin les amontonaba como podía en su casa, y estaban un par de semanas en verano, bañándose en el río y metiéndose en problemas con los chicos del pueblo.

Sirius le ha contado cosas, por su puesto. Pero escucharlas de labios de una persona que vivía esa relación desde fuera es muy distinto. Para empezar, la preferida de Hagrid era Lily, a pesar de que la conoció mucho menos.

 

Cuando llegan a la casa, Hagrid le hace esperar unos segundos en su salón atiborrado de sacos y bolsas llenas de bultos sospechosos hasta que reaparece, con algo que parece un libro en la mano. Luego se lo pasa a Harry, que pronto descubre que es un álbum de fotos.

 

Esa es la primera vez que ve los rostros de sus padres.

 

Durante unos segundos, no sabe cómo se siente. Le falta el aire y le arden los ojos. No puede parar de mirarlos. James es como él, moreno y larguirucho y mirando miope a través de unas gafas setenteras. Lily tiene el pelo de un rojo que parece de mentira, y el mismo verde esmeralda en los ojos. En todas las fotos sonríe, el mismo hoyuelo que tiene Harry en su mejilla derecha reflejado en el rostro de su madre.

Parecen tan jóvenes. Casi todo son fotos de la boda, pero hay alguna anterior, en la casa de los padres de Lupin y delante de la iglesia del pueblo.

 

Harry se tiene que obligar a cerrar el álbum. Le da las gracias a Hagrid con un hilillo de voz.

 

Antes de volver a casa de Lupin se acuerda.

 

—Hagrid, ¿saliste ayer por la noche? Me pareció ver a alguien cerca del bosque.

 

El hombre niega con la cabeza.

 

—¿Con la noche de perros que hacía? Qué va. Además – continúa, con voz un poco temerosa – no me gusta pasar por allí cuando baja el sol. A veces pasan cosas raras.

 

* * *

Antes de mirar siquiera la hora, Harry sabe que son las tres de la mañana. Abre los ojos en la oscuridad para encontrarse con el techo inclinado de la habitación. Esa vez, la casa se encuentra en un silencio sólo roto por los crujidos intermitentes de las vigas, y la luna brilla blanca en el cielo despejado. Una vez más, Harry sale de debajo de la manta y se pone las gafas, tiritando en el frío nocturno, y se asoma a la ventana. La persona de blanco vuelve a estar allí, quieta en la boca del camino que lleva a la Mansión en ruinas, que gracias a la luna es posible distinguir.

 

Harry abre la ventana y se asoma. Le parece ver que es un chico, o un hombre joven, vestido con una camisa blanca y con el pelo claro. Tiene la impresión de que le está mirando.

 

Con la sensación de que está haciendo una estupidez, se pone las zapatillas y una sudadera y baja sin hacer ruido las escaleras. La puerta de la calle no está cerrada con llave, y salir al exterior es muy fácil. Previsiblemente, cuando encuentra la manera de rodear la casa y llegar al camino que da al bosque, quien quiera que fuera ya no está.

 

 

3.

Remus está en el pueblo, haciendo la compra. Harry y Sirius, por su parte, están sentados en la mesa de la cocina, pelando patatas para la cena. De la vieja radio sale David Bowie, y Sirius mueve el pie, siguiendo el compás. Parece más feliz de lo que Harry lo ha visto desde que se conocen, hace dos años, y se pregunta por qué no visitó antes a Lupin.

A través de la ventana medio abierta de la cocina se ve un trozo de cielo azul entre las nubes. Hace un calor húmedo, y el viento que entra huele a lluvia y a tierra mojada.

 

Lleva desde la noche anterior pensando en el extraño que vio por su ventana. Nadie más vive por la zona, y no era Hagrid; Harry sabe que tampoco era Lupin, o Sirius. Podría pensar que lo soñó, pero normalmente sus sueños no son así.

 

—Sirius. ¿Sabes si vive alguien en la vieja mansión? – dice finalmente. Su padrino deja de pelar la patata que tiene entre las manos para levantar la vista.

—¿Por? – pregunta, y luego sonríe, un poco burlón. – ¿Has vuelto a ver a tu fantasma?

 

Harry baja la vista. La piel de la patata que estaba pelando forma una espiral perfecta.

 

—Sí. Ayer por la noche. Me desperté a la misma ahora y ahí estaba. – contesta Harry. Luego alza la vista, el ceño fruncido, intentando expresarse. – No creo que fuera un sueño. Estaba despierto. ¿Seguro que no vive nadie allí?

—Que yo sepa, lleva años deshabitada, sí. – dice Sirius, y se reclina en la silla hasta que cruje la madera, su rostro algo más serio, la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos. – Probablemente Hagrid lo sepa. Pregúntale a él, lleva toda la vida viviendo aquí.

—Me dijo que no solía ir por allí. – recuerda Harry. – Que no le gustaba el sitio. Según él pasan cosas raras.

 

Sirius le mira por encima de la pequeña montaña de mondaduras de patata con las cejas alzadas.

 

—No es por nada, pero lo mismo sí que era un fantasma, Harry.

 

* * *

 

Después de la cena, Harry coge de nuevo el viejo chubasquero verde y sale de la casa. Deja a Sirius y Lupin viendo una telenovela en el salón, el primero muy pendiente de la historia y el segundo con la nariz metida en un libro, y pone camino del pueblo de nuevo. Sus pasos le llevan otra vez al pequeño cementerio que rodea la iglesia. Esa tarde, la puerta que da entrada a la verja está abierta, y tras mirar a su alrededor, Harry se cuela dentro.

 

Hace calor, pero en el cementerio la temperatura parece amortiguada. Un frescor verde y agradable sube del césped que cubre el suelo y algunas de las tumbas, y el único ruido que se escucha es el canto de los pájaros, ocultos entre los pinos. Huele a cosas creciendo y a piedra húmeda, y las ramas de los árboles forman una cueva de penumbra que ayuda a la sensación de que el pequeño y antiguo cementerio es un mundo dentro del mundo, apartado y al mismo tiempo parte ineludible.

Las tumbas más recientes son de diez, veinte años antes. La mayoría son miembros de una misma familia, enterrados en compañía, para que no se sientan solos. En casi todos los casos se pueden encontrar varias generaciones, fechadas tanto por el estado en el que se encuentran las lápidas como por los años de las muertes.

 

La única excepción son las tumbas de los Malfoy. Lo único que se ve de la familia son tres lápidas, de mármol blanco sucio por la humedad, los nombres casi comidos por el moho y el paso de los años. Harry se acerca, en silencio sobre el césped demasiado crecido. En otras tumbas se pueden ver ramos de flores y otros recuerdos, pero las tumba de los Malfoy están desnudas y descuidadas. Situada en uno de los rincones más alejados de la entrada, entre la valla que cerca el cementerio y un árbol de aspecto retorcido, da la sensación de algo olvidado, en lo que no se ha puesto mucho esfuerzo.

 

—Nunca recuperaron los cuerpos. – una voz surge de repente en el tranquilo cementerio y hace saltar a Harry, que se da la vuelta, el corazón a mil por hora. – Probablemente sigan ahí, entre los escombros. No tenían familia que les enterrara y lo tuvo que hacer el alcalde.

 

El que habla es un hombre muy mayor. Tiene el pelo demasiado largo y una barba muy poblada que le llega hasta la mitad del pecho. A pesar de la temperatura, lleva una gorra de lana calada hasta las orejas y un chaquetón negro hasta la rodilla con los codos brillantes de uso. Huele fuerte, a anciano que no se lava y a humo de cigarro, pero lo más extraño es la cabra a la que pasea como si fuera un perro, atada con una cuerda.

El animal se está comiendo las flores de una de las tumbas cercanas, pero el hombre la ignora, la mirada fija en Harry. Tiene los ojos de un azul muy brillante.

 

—No reconozco tu cara, chaval. ¿Quién eres?

—Harry. Harry Potter. – responde Harry. No sabe si ofrecerle la mano. – Estoy aquí de vacaciones.

—En el cementerio. – contesta el anciano, sarcástico. Harry, molesto, se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

—No creo que sea asunto suyo. – dice finalmente.

 

El anciano asiente.

 

—Efectivamente, no lo es. – y con eso se da la vuelta y echa a caminar en dirección a la salida del cementerio, arrastrando su cabra.

 

* * *

 

—Ése era Aberforth Dumbledore. ¿Raro, con una cabra? No puede ser otra persona. – dice Remus mientras se echa más azúcar en su té.

 

El sol todavía no se ha puesto del todo, y están reunidos en la cocina. Por una vez está la radio apagada, y un viento de tormenta comienza a levantarse. Hace crujir las ventanas cerradas y las copas de los árboles.

La cocina da a la parte de atrás de la casa, al bosque. En la oscuridad creciente parece casi ominoso, oscuro y en apariencia impenetrable.

 

—¿Todavía sigue vivo? Tendrá por lo menos noventa años. – responde Sirius. Está de pie, trasteando con la radio. – ¿Lleva aún el bar ése asqueroso de las afueras?

—Que yo sepa sí.

—¿Por qué tiene una cabra? – pregunta Harry, mojando una galleta en su té.

 

Remus y Sirius intercambian una mirada, y luego se echan a reír.

 

—No quieres saberlo. – dice Sirius, y vuelve a la radio.

—¿Por qué estabas tú en el cementerio, Harry? – pregunta entonces Remus, con curiosidad genuina. En los días que lleva en su casa, Harry ha aprendido a sentirse más cómodo con él. Hay algo en Lupin, en el humor y la falta de pretensiones con las que enfrenta la vida, que le da la sensación de que puede confiar en él de una manera en la que no se siente capaz de confiar en la mayoría de los adultos.

—Estaba paseando y la verja estaba abierta. – contesta Harry, totalmente sincero. – Parece de peli de miedo y me entró curiosidad.

 

Lupin comienza a remover su té con una cucharilla, la mirada un poco perdida, pensativo.

 

—Es bastante antiguo, ¿sabes? Y más grande de lo que parece. Las primeras tumbas son de alrededor del siglo XV o así. Antes enterraban a los muertos en la iglesia de la Mansión Malfoy, que por aquel entonces era un castillo.

—¿Por qué pararon? – pregunta Sirius. Se ha cansado de la radio y está apoyado en la encimera, los brazos cruzados.

Remus se encoge de hombros.

—Algo que ver con los terrenos. Los Malfoy se hartaron, supongo. Todo esto – señala a su alrededor con un gesto de cabeza – solía ser suyo.

—Aberforth Dumbledore me dijo que nunca los encontraron. Los cuerpos de los últimos Malfoy, digo. – dice Harry. Luego continúa, bromeando. – Lo mismo sí que era un fantasma.

 

* * *

 

Harry se despierta de un sueño confuso, temblando de frío. Cuando abre los ojos, se da cuenta de que sigue llevando las gafas. La montura se le clava en la nariz y en la sien en el lugar en el que tiene la cabeza apoyada sobre la almohada, tumbado sobre el edredón de la cama sin deshacer y con el viejo álbum de fotos que le regaló Hagrid.

 

Al principio, no sabe por qué tiene tanto frío. Luego se da cuenta de que la ventana está abierta, y que el viento nocturno, frío y lleno de lluvia, entra en la habitación. En la oscuridad, la estantería y el baúl y el resto de trastos parecen casi amenazadores. Algo cruje y se balancea en algún lugar de la casa, y el sonido llega hasta Harry y le hace sentirse de repente muy solo.

Bostezando, se pasa la mano por debajo de las gafas y luego se levanta de la cama. A oscuras, mira por la ventana abierta: por primera vez en días, el extraño de blanco no está en el camino que lleva al bosque.

 

Con un extraño sentimiento de decepción, Harry cierra la ventana, se pone el pijama y se acuesta, tiritando. Siguiendo un instinto que se le hace un poco infantil y muy ridículo, coloca el viejo álbum de fotos debajo de la almohada.

 

 

 

**Segunda parte**

 

1.

En las cajas de cartón hay juguetes viejos y cintas de música grabadas con el nombre borrado por el tiempo. Harry mira también entre los libros de texto de las estanterías, en el armario que hay al lado de la puerta, bajo la cama y la mesita de noche, en su bolsa.

Aún es muy pronto: lleva las gafas puestas, pero tiene los ojos resecos, y le cuesta enfocar la vista. Acaba de amanecer, el cielo tiene un color rosa que parece de mentira, y Harry se siente como si apenas hubiera dormido un par de horas. Hace mucho frío en la habitación: cuando se despertó, la ventana volvía estar abierta.

 

No encuentra por ningún sitio el álbum de fotos. Sabe que lo metió debajo de la almohada cuando se fue a dormir; lo último que recuerda antes de perder la consciencia es sentir la forma de las portadas en su mejilla. Ha mirado por todas partes, pero no está por ningún lado. Es como si durante la noche se hubiera esfumado.

 

Finalmente, Harry se sienta en la cama, temblando de frío y de frustración, y hunde la cara entre las manos.

 

—¿Harry? – la voz de Sirius suena somnolienta. Harry alza la vista, y se encuentra con su padrino. Está parado en el umbral de la puerta. Tiene el pelo muy revuelto y cara de sueño, y a Lupin detrás, mirando por encima de su hombro. – ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué está abierta esa ventana? – dice Lupin, y entra en la habitación para cerrarla. Harry se levanta de la cama para dejarle espacio y luego se queda ahí, mirándole, mientras el hombre vuelve a echar el cerrojo.

Sirius le pone una mano en el hombro. Harry no se la quita de encima, pero el contacto le resulta casi doloroso de incómodo. Sirius parece darse cuenta, porque la retira enseguida, con expresión preocupada.

—¿Harry? – repite, de repente muy despierto.

—Ha desaparecido el álbum que me regaló Hagrid. – dice Harry. Su voz suena rara en el desván.

 

Sirius se relaja. Lupin, sin embargo, entrecierra los ojos, su mirada fija en Harry.

 

—¿Seguro que no está de- ? -. contesta el primero.

—He mirado por todas partes, no soy idiota. Y no está por ningún sitio. – Harry sabe que está gritando, pero la frustración y el miedo y el dolor le pueden. Le pican los ojos, y sintiendo vergüenza, se da la vuelta, se pone a mirar por la ventana.

A la luz rosa del amanecer, la Mansión Malfoy parece de azúcar.

 

—Harry. – la voz de Lupin, calma, le hace volverse de nuevo. Ha retrocedido hasta colocarse al lado de Sirius, y tiene una mano en su hombro. Su mirada, sin embargo, está fija en la de Harry, tranquila. – Aparecerá. Son cosas que pasan.

 

Una parte muy grande de Harry siente que Remus está siendo condescendiente, y sólo quiere gritar y dar golpes a las cosas, revolver la casa entera hasta que aparezca su álbum de fotos.

 

—Ya. – Harry se obliga a no bajar la mirada. Mira a Sirius, que le observa con una expresión extraña en el rostro y los brazos cruzados. Le duele la cabeza, un latido constante y agudo que le rodea desde la frente hasta la nuca como una corona. – Siento haber gritado.

 

Un silencio, y entonces:

 

—Me preocuparía más – dice Sirius – si no me gritaras nunca, la verdad.

 

* * *

 

Oficialmente, la excursión es una excusa para conseguir que a Harry se le pase un poco el disgusto de haber perdido el álbum de fotos. Harry se sentiría más infantil, sin embargo, si no tuviera tanta curiosidad por ver las ruinas de la Mansión Malfoy, y si Sirius, creador del plan, no pareciera tan emocionado por visitar el lugar una vez más después de tantos años. El cielo es un puzzle gris al que le faltan algunas piezas, a través de cuyos huecos se ven trozos de azul intenso. Lupin lleva una mochila, con un par de bocadillos para cada uno y una botella grande de agua, y Harry se ha atado el chubasquero verde a la cintura y va en manga corta.

 

El camino es una carretera de asfalto ignorada que poco a poco está recuperando el bosque. Matas y flores crecen entre las grietas, y las ramas de los árboles se entrecruzan sobre sus cabezas, y a veces les obligan a agacharse para poder pasar por debajo. Hace un calor húmedo, que la sombra que da el follaje no hace nada por disipar, y los tres están sudando.

 

Sirius se ha recogido su pelo demasiado largo en una coletita ridícula de la que no paran de escaparse mechones, y está de un humor estupendo.

 

—Oye, Harry. Me acabo de acordar. – dice de repente. Camina con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de los vaqueros, un chubasquero muy parecido al de Harry enganchado en el hueco de su brazo derecho. – ¿Viste ayer a tu fantasma?

 

Harry niega, e intenta ocultar su sensación de decepción.

 

—No, ayer no apareció.

 

Sirius le da un leve empujón con el hombro, tentativo. Harry le sonríe, y su padrino le revuelve el pelo.

 

—Bueno, lo mismo le vemos por aquí. La gente del pueblo dice que esto está encantado. – contesta, y mira para atrás, hacia Lupin, que camina a unos pasos de ellos. – ¿Te imaginas que viéramos un fantasma en la Mansión, Lunático?

 

¿Lunático? Es la primera vez que Harry escucha el apodo. Lupin, por su parte, no parece encontrar demasiado graciosa la idea.

 

—¿Te imaginas que alguien que no fuera yo llevara un rato la mochila, Canuto? – contesta, sarcástico. Sirius le sonríe, resplandeciente.

—No. – responde, y echa a andar un poco más deprisa, dejándoles atrás. Lupin y Harry le miran marcharse, y luego intercambian una mirada. Harry señala a la mochila con la barbilla.

—¿Quieres que la lleve yo un rato? – pregunta.

—No. – contesta Remus, irritado, la vista fija en la espalda de Sirius. – Quiero que la lleve _él_.

 

* * *

 

La Mansión Malfoy es más grande de lo que parece desde la ventana de la habitación de Harry, en el desván. Más que derrumbada por una bomba, es como si un gigante hubiera pisado la parte de atrás de la casa, llevándose la mitad por el camino. La fachada y algunas de las habitaciones están aún como si los dueños se acabaran de levantar – la mesa puesta para la cena, la vajilla llena de polvo; un libro abandonado en un sillón, aún abierto, las hojas negras de humedad – y el resto es una ruina de escombros ennegrecidos y trozos de madera. Sirius, Remus y Harry entran en la casa por la puerta medio abierta y pasean por las habitaciones desiertas. El silencio es muy profundo en el interior, sólo roto por el eco de sus pasos y por el solitario gotear de las viejas cañerías de la casa.

 

Para llevar abandonada cincuenta años, la Mansión aguanta muy bien el tipo. No hay apenas rastros de graffitis en las paredes, y casi todo el mobiliario original está en su sitio y acusa sólo los estragos de medio siglo. Las escaleras aún sobreviven, y los tres suben con cuidado a las habitaciones del segundo piso. Una biblioteca, un cuarto de baño con un arbusto lleno de flores creciendo en el retretes e hileras e hileras de frascos manchados de polvo, varias habitaciones de invitados. Está muy oscuro: Lupin se saca una linterna del bolsillo e ilumina las paredes, adornadas con cuadros cuyos vetustos y solemnes retratados son casi invisibles, el suelo de madera abombado por la humedad.

 

Harry se siente como si estuviera viendo algo prohibido. La casa estaba tan obviamente habitada, era tan querida, que pasear por los pasillos y verla desnuda, en decadencia, es similar a cometer alguna transgresión terrible, casi como necrofilia. Da más sensación de tumba que el viejo cementerio de la iglesia, como si la casa recordara no sólo a sus habitantes, si no también la tragedia en la que perdieron sus vidas. Hay algo dormido en la Mansión Malfoy, algo que respira profundo y silencioso y que parece alerta, a punto de despertar.

 

Cuando ve su álbum de fotos, al salir de una de las habitaciones, cree que se lo está imaginando.

 

Sale el último, siguiendo el haz de luz de la linterna que lleva Remus, y ve algo de reojo que le hace detenerse en el umbral de la puerta. Lentamente, se da la vuelta. No espera apenas a que sus ojos se acostumbren a la penumbra, y cruza a grandes zancadas el cuarto, desoyendo los quejidos de la casa y los consejos que le dio Lupin antes de entrar. Lo que él cree que es su álbum está en la mesita que hay al lado de la cama, deshecha como probablemente la dejó su dueño años ha. Harry lo coge con cuidado, y levanta la portada de cuero: los rostros sonrientes de Lily y James Potter le sonríen, sus dientes y el vestido blanco de novia de la primera lo único distinguible en la oscuridad.

 

Harry mira a su alrededor, buscando alguna pista para entender cómo ha llegado el álbum hasta allí, pero lo único que ve son estanterías, cristales rotos, un par de zapatos medio intuidos y abandonados en medio de la habitación.

 

* * *

 

Esa noche coloca el álbum de fotos en la mesita antes de acostarse, e irremediablemente se acuerda de dónde lo ha encontrado. El olor de la casa, a humedad y polvo, se le ha quedado pegado, y poco a poco comienza a llenar el pequeño desván.

 

Harry intenta hacer tiempo hasta las tres, hojeando el libro de detectives que le dejó Remus, pero poco a poco le vence el sueño. A las dos y media se queda dormido, las gafas puestas, la ventana un poco abierta y la novela en el regazo.

El álbum lo deja en su mesita, un poco desafío, otro poco invitación.

 

 

2.

Un polvo blanco y espeso cubre la casa. Huele a yeso y a quemado, y se escucha el crepitar de las llamas, el rumor de gritos. De algún lugar llega el ulular de una sirena, y cuando Harry abre la ventana, el negro de la noche es el más profundo que ha visto nunca. Un puñado de sombras más oscuras se pierden hacia el oeste con un bramido mecánico, surcando el cielo como gaviotas desmañadas, y Harry las sigue con la mirada, sin comprender. Se acaba de despertar, y aún tiene los ojos pegajosos de sueño. El humo le hace toser, y sus calcetines resbalan en el parqué, pero Harry salta de su cama y abre la puerta del desván sin pensar.

Una ola de calor seco le da en la cara y le hace retroceder. La temperatura es casi insoportable. Desorientado, lleno de un terror animal que no le deja pensar, Harry comienza a bajar las escaleras, descalzo y en mangas de camisa, guiándose con el tacto de la barandilla de madera en su mano derecha. No sabe qué ha pasado, pero no oye a Remus y Sirius, y necesita saber que no les ha pasado nada, que están bien.

 

Cada vez le cuesta más respirar, y no es sólo el terror. Harry recuerda de manera abstracta que lo correcto en un incendio es intentar andar a gatas, que el aire limpio pesa más y se queda abajo, y comienza a avanzar así, como un animal. Desde esa perspectiva, la casa es distinta: de vez en cuando surge la esquina de un mueble de entre el humo, o un trozo de pared, y Harry utiliza unas y otras para orientarse, como un viajero perdido en la niebla.

 

Llega primero a la habitación de Remus, y se encuentra la puerta abierta y la cama vacía. Al principio no entiende, pero luego recuerda la habitación de invitados, la cocina, el salón. Harry sigue bajando escaleras, casi a gatas, los ojos llorosos y la respiración cada vez más imposible, hasta que llega a la planta baja.

 

Allí el humo es más espeso, y el olor a quemado y el calor le dan una bofetada y le hacen retroceder un paso, dos. Sin embargo, Harry se obliga a avanzar.

 

La cocina solía estar a la derecha.

 

Algo cruje en el techo, y Harry mira hacia arriba: lo único que ve es humo, polvo en suspensión, y luego nada.

 

* * *

 

El techo del desván es una cosa marrón e informe, una nebulosa que Harry es incapaz de distinguir sin sus gafas pero que a pesar de eso reconoce. Después de casi una semana en la casa, es ya algo familiar, como las ruinas de la mansión a través de la ventana o el olor a libros del salón. Es tan parte de su rutina como lavarse los dientes antes de bajar o desayunar té y tostadas, pero aún así, al principio Harry no sabe dónde está.

Le duele la garganta pero puede respirar, y el aire sabe a verde y a casa vieja, no a humo. A través de la ventana abierta entra la luz acuosa del amanecer. Harry parpadea, desorientado, y mira a su alrededor.

 

—¿Harry? – dice Sirius. Harry no puede distinguir su expresión, pero está sentado en la cama, cerca de sus rodillas. Sus facciones son borrones más oscuros en su cara, y su pelo parece un halo negro.

Harry intenta contestar, pero su garganta se resiente. Lo único que sale es un graznido, como el de un grajo. Sirius le explica, con voz ronca. – Estabas gritando. Nos has despertado.

 

Lupin le acerca las gafas, y Harry se las pone con cuidado sobre sus ojos ardientes. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que tiene las mejillas húmedas. Mira primero a Sirius, encogido sobre sí mismo y preocupado, y luego a Remus, que se frota los brazos como si tuviera frío.

 

—¿Estáis bien? – dice. Le sabe la boca a sangre.

 

Remus y Sirius intercambian una mirada de reojo.

 

—Sí. Estábamos durmiendo. – contesta Remus. – Te escuchamos gritar y subimos corriendo.

 

Ha sido una pesadilla. Harry se tumba de nuevo, y mira al techo. Hay una telaraña rota justo encima de su cabeza, y un filamento de seda reluce y se balancea al viento que entra por la ventana. En el silencio que llena el desván, su cerebro está tan lleno de ruido que no es capaz de concentrarse en nada. El álbum, el sueño, la casa. El puzzle empieza a tomar forma, pero Harry se siente como si le faltara la pieza más importante. Cuando mira a su derecha ve que la ventana está abierta una vez más, y que el álbum está donde lo dejó la noche anterior. Aún huele a la Mansión Malfoy.

 

—¿Harry? – repite Sirius. Harry se vuelve a mirarle. Su padrino está pálido y ojeroso, tenso de preocupación. De repente, el adolescente se siente muy culpable. Se fuerza a sonreír.

—Estoy bien. – responde. – Sólo ha sido una pesadilla. Siento mucho haberos despertado también hoy.

 

Harry puede ver que Sirius no le cree del todo, pero aún así asiente, se relaja un poco.

 

—No pasa nada. – dice Sirius, y le agarra la pierna a través de la manta, sonriendo de medio lado. – Podría ser peor.

 

Con eso se levanta, dando por cerrado el tema, y se dirige hacia la salida de la habitación. Remus tarda un segundo en seguirle.

 

—¿Encontraste al final el álbum? – dice, su rostro muy serio, y señala a la mesita. – ¿Dónde estaba?

 

Harry se encoge de hombros.

 

* * *

 

Volver a la Mansión es la respuesta a una pregunta que Harry no sabe muy bien cómo formular. O al revés, quizá. Todo parece terminar y empezar allí, en las viejas ruinas que ve todos los días a través de su ventana.

Esa noche no espera a las dos para ver si llega o no su fantasma. (Los fantasmas no existen.) En cuanto los sonidos en el piso de abajo se desvanecen, poco antes de medianoche, Harry baja sin hacer ruido las escaleras y luego sale a la calle a través de la puerta de la entrada. Lupin la cerró antes de acostarse, pero Harry sabe dónde guarda la llave.

Las farolas que hay diseminadas por la calle emiten un resplandor anaranjado que no hace mucho por disipar la oscuridad. El cielo vuelve a estar cubierto de nubes, y un viento frío de tormenta se le mete a Harry por debajo de las mangas de su chubasquero.

 

El bosque es una sombra más profunda contra el cielo nocturno. Harry se saca la linterna del bolsillo y comienza a seguir el camino, rodeado del crujir de los árboles, del susurro del viento entre las hojas, de los ruidos de los animales nocturnos. Es como estar solo en el mundo, pero no tiene miedo.

 

—Los extraños tienen prohibida la entrada a la propiedad. – dice alguien. Harry tropieza con sus propios pies y se cae al suelo. La linterna se le escapa de las manos, y rueda, sin apagarse, unos pocos metros. Cuando para ilumina un par de pies descalzos, los calcetines sucios y negros, y el borde manchado de blanco de unos pantalones oscuros.

 

Una risita resuena en el camino. Harry no sabe si acercarse o no a coger su linterna, y se pone de pie con cuidado. Le arden las manos, y tiene el corazón en la garganta.

 

—¿Quién está ahí? – dice, su voz fina y temblorosa en la oscuridad.

El extraño bufa, incrédulo y despectivo, antes de contestar.

 

—Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. – responde con voz algo pomposa. – Y todo esto es mío.

 

 

3.

El plástico de la linterna está frío y desagradable contra su palma, empapada en sudor. Harry la sujeta con tanta fuerza que se le están agarrotando los dedos, pero teme que se le vuelva a caer. El haz de luz amarilla se refleja en una camisa de un blanco reluciente, en el pelo de Draco Malfoy, de un rubio platino. En el resplandor artificial parece una persona normal y corriente, un chico en el bosque. Tiene una forma de hablar que Harry sólo ha escuchado en las películas antiguas, y arrastra las palabras como si necesitara recrearse en el sonido de su propia voz. Aparenta la misma edad que Harry, y le mira descalzo en el bosque, sus calcetines sucios entre el asfalto y las malas hierbas y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

 

El viento de la tormenta que se acerca hace susurrar las copas de los árboles, pero a Draco Malfoy le ignora. Cuando empieza a llover, las gotas le atraviesan.

 

—Todo esto es mío. – repite Malfoy. Frunce el ceño, confuso. – Soy Draco Malfoy.

 

A Harry se le están empapando las gafas, pero no se atreve a quitárselas, a subirse la capucha del impermeable. Parpadea en un esfuerzo inútil de quitarse el agua de la cara.

 

—Los Malfoy están muertos. – dice, y agarra aún más fuerte su linterna. El rayo de luz tiembla ligeramente; en el silencio, el ruido de la lluvia es atronador.

 

Draco Malfoy baja la mirada. El viento le ignora, la lluvia le atraviesa, y sus pies descalzos no dejan huellas en el barro que poco a poco va cubriendo la vieja carretera. Aún así, parece real, tan real como Harry y la linterna que sujeta y la lluvia que le resbala, helada e inevitable, por la espalda. Es el extraño del camino, el visitante de las tres de la mañana, el que le robó el álbum de fotos de sus padres y ahora le mira, desorientado, sin mojarse bajo la lluvia. Los fantasmas no existen, Draco Malfoy murió en un bombardeo hace cincuenta años, pero cuando levanta la mirada Harry puede ver, a la luz de la linterna, que tiene los ojos grises.

 

—Yo soy Draco Malfoy. – dice el fantasma, dubitativo.

 

Harry hace lo inevitable: extiende la mano que no sujeta la linterna.

 

—Harry. Harry Potter.

 

Draco Malfoy sonríe, con una satisfacción casi infantil, y luego desaparece como si nunca hubiera estado ahí en un primer lugar.

 

* * *

 

La vieja mansión se le antoja diferente después del sueño. Harry entra por la puerta principal, y mira a su alrededor, el haz de la linterna iluminando ora una silla tumbada, ora un sofá mohoso y medio podrido. Toda la estructura parece gemir, y la lluvia que se filtra a través de los agujeros que hay en el tejado forma charcos en las viejas alfombras, se pierde en las grietas del suelo de madera. En algún lugar, algo da golpes, sonoros y constantes, la rama de un árbol u otro viejo espíritu con asuntos pendientes.

Harry vuelve a tener la misma sensación que esa mañana: la de estar interrumpiendo algo que no está pensado para sus ojos, colándose cual ladrón en la vida de una familia a la que en realidad no conoce, como un visitado indeseado y entrometido.

 

No entiende por qué Draco Malfoy estuvo visitándole, aquellas noches, por qué se llevó el álbum, por qué ha soñado Harry con lo que supone que es el bombardeo. ¿Por qué a él? Harry no es nadie.

 

El adolescente comienza a andar, sus zapatillas chapoteando y hundiéndose en el agua que poco a poco comienza a anegar la Mansión. Huele fuerte a moho, a madera podrida, y Harry deambula por la primera planta, curioseando por las partes de la casa que no vio esa mañana con Remus y Sirius. Encuentra una puerta atascada, unas escaleras que, ominosas, bajan a las profundidades hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

 

—Eso es la cocina. Ahí solo van los criados. ¿Eres un criado, Potter? – la voz aparece de ningún sitio. Harry mira a su alrededor, sobresaltado, pero no ve a nadie.

—¿Dónde estás, Malfoy?

—¿Eres un criado? – reitera el fantasma, burlón. Harry se siente como si alguien le estuviera mirando, a sus espaldas, pero Malfoy sigue sin aparecer. – Pareces un criado.

 

Harry traga saliva.

 

—Es de mala educación abandonar a tus invitados a su suerte. – dice, intentando controlar la voz. Un silencio casi avergonzado sigue a sus palabras.

—Estoy aquí. – responde Malfoy entonces. Harry intenta seguir el sonido, y vuelve al vestíbulo. Draco Malfoy está en el pie de las escaleras que suben a la planta de arriba.

 

Harry se acerca todo lo que se atreve. Malfoy no huele a nada, no respira, pero aún así tiene una presencia, llena un espacio en el vacío. Durante un segundo, ambos se quedan mirándose, en silencio en la casa abandonada. Draco parece relucir en la oscuridad, todo pelo claro y ojos grises brillando en una cara resplandeciente, pálida. Observa a Harry como poca gente viva suele hacerlo, como bebiéndole con la mirada, y de repente, el adolescente se da cuenta de lo joven que era en realidad el fantasma antes de morir.

 

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí, Draco? – le pregunta, comenzando a temblar. En la casa hace mucho frío.

—Ayúdame. – responde el fantasma. Intenta agarrarle de la muñeca, pero no lo consigue. A Harry le castañean los dientes.

—¿Qué quieres? – dice. El haz de la linterna tiembla, moviéndose por la oscuridad como una luciérnaga asustada. – ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Quiero volver. Ayúdame a volver, Harry Potter. – contesta Malfoy, mirándole a los ojos.

 

La linterna de Harry comienza a parpadear.

 

—Ay, mierda. – farfulla Harry, y la golpea contra la palma de la mano. De repente la caja cruje, un gemido que parece estremecer hasta los mismos cimientos, y el sonido de la lluvia arrecia hasta hacerse ensordecedor. La linterna se apaga, y Harry queda completamente a oscuras. Lo único que ve es Malfoy, blanco y brillante y muy, muy cerca.

 

—Mis padres se despiertan. – dice Malfoy, con su voz sin aliento. Harry siente cómo algo le toca en la espalda, le empuja hacia delante, hacia lo que él espera que es la salida. Cada vez hace más frío, y algo oscuro parece removerse en la parte de atrás de la casa. – No les gustan los extraños. Corre.

 

Las puertas de la Mansión Malfoy se abren con un golpe; Harry se mete la linterna en el bolsillo.

 

—No puedo ayudarte a volver. – dice. Luego echa a correr, sin mirar atrás.

 

* * *

 

—¿Harry? – una mano enorme le agarra del hombro. Harry se da la vuelta, algo duro y desagradable clavándose en sus costillas. Tiene mucho frío, y algo húmedo, caliente y maloliente le está tocando la cara. – Quita, Fang. Harry, abre los ojos. Te está buscando todo el mundo.

—Hagrid. – Harry se obliga a abrir los ojos. No lleva las gafas puestas, y el hombre es una sombra oscura contra la luz dorada del bosque. – Hagrid, ¿y mis gafas?

 

Harry se sienta y palpa a su alrededor con manos entumecidas. Está en un claro, rodeado de árboles, sobre la hierba empapada. No sabe muy bien cómo ha llegado hasta allí. Lo último que recuerda es salir corriendo. Le duele la cabeza y está mareado, no puede parar de temblar. Cuando Hagrid le acerca sus gafas, manchadas de barro, uno de los cristales roto, le cuesta mover las manos para ponérselas. Mira a su alrededor, el mundo algo más nítido, y no es capaz de reconocer el sitio en el que está. Un trozo de cielo azul se ve a través de las copas de los árboles, y en algún sitio canta un pájaro, alegre y despreocupado.

 

—Harry, nos has dado un susto de muerte. – dice Hagrid. Harry baja la mirada. El hombre sujeta a Fang a su lado con una mano de hierro, y le mira aún de pie, sus ojos oscuros brillantes. – Tu padrino casi se vuelve loco.

Harry parpadea.

—¿Qué? – le cuesta hablar, como si tuviera una cosa atascada en la garganta. Cuando se intenta poner de pie, el mundo le da vueltas. – ¿Está bien Sirius?

 

¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera? Harry se mira las manos, las uñas azules de frío y la piel manchada de lodo, el chubasquero arruinado, los vaqueros empapados hasta las rodillas de relente y lluvia y a saber qué más.

Hagrid suelta a Fang, y el perro arrima su enorme cabeza al costado de Harry. El adolescente encuentra alivio en sus ojos tristes, en el tacto áspero de su pelaje.

 

—Lleva buscándote sin parar dos días, Harry. – dice Hagrid. Harry levanta la vista, incrédulo. – ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

 

Harry abre la boca para contestar, pero no le sale nada. Lo único que ve en su cabeza es la Mansión, despertándose, la mirada gris de Draco Malfoy, y luego el bosque, la nada, la oscuridad.

 

—No lo sé.

 

 

_fin._

 

 

 

**Epílogo**

 

Harry ya está en el coche, su cabeza un borrón negro apoyado en el cristal de la ventana. Vuelve a llover, y el sendero de asfalto que cruza el jardín de la entrada de la casa de Remus se inunda poco a poco, llenándose de charcos que reflejan el cielo gris.

 

—Llámame cuando lleguéis. – dice Remus. Está justo al otro lado del umbral de su casa, los brazos cruzados. Lleva un jersey rojo oscuro con un agujero en el cuello que le hace parecer más pálido de lo normal.

Sirius se cambia de mano la bolsa con la ropa, y luego le agarra del cuello, le obliga a bajar un poco la cabeza hasta que están frente contra frente. Ninguno de los dos cierra los ojos.

—Ven a Londres. – contesta Sirius, y Remus sonríe un poco. – Lo digo totalmente en serio, Lunático, vente conmigo a Londres.

 

Remus tira un poco para separarse, y Sirius le deja.

 

—Tengo mi vida aquí, Sirius, no puedo dejarlo todo e irme. – le dice, amargo, aún sonriente. – Ya no tenemos veinte años.

—Ya lo sé. – Sirius se pasa la mano por el pelo. Le está volviendo a crecer, y de manera abstracta piensa que debería cortárselo. – Pero quiero verte.

 

Remus se queda quieto un segundo, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, y luego cruza la puerta y le da un abrazo, agarrándole tan fuerte que Sirius siente cómo le falta el aire. Siempre ha sido así, sintiendo fuerte a trompicones, intenso de una manera callada que pilla por sorpresa.

 

—Me verás. – promete Remus, y suena casi a amenaza.

 

Sirius mantiene eso en mente mientras cruza el jardín delantero chapoteando entre los charcos, mientras cruza el coche y se sienta detrás del volante. Una vez dentro mira a Harry, que tiene la vista perdida, sus piernas larguiruchas acurrucadas en el asiento, las rodillas contra el salpicadero. Tiene mejor cara que cuando le encontraron en el bosque, hace un par de días, pero sigue ausente, como pendiente de algo que sólo él puede ver. Aún no han conseguido arreglarle las gafas, y el cristal roto le da un aspecto vulnerable.

 

Cuando Sirius pone el coche en marcha, sin embargo, parece despertarse, y se gira para mirar por su ventana, despidiéndose de Remus hasta que el coche gira la esquina, y la casa y la calle desaparecen.

 

Conducen en silencio durante casi una hora. No es hasta que están cruzando una serie interminable de campos de cultivo, el coche traqueteando por una carretera rural, que Sirius se atreve a hablar, a romperlo. Por alguna razón, Harry no ha reaccionado bien a acortar la estancia de los dos en el pequeño pueblo de Remus. Una parte de él parece entender el por qué; el resto, sin embargo, lleva varios días malhumorado, más adolescente de lo que Sirius le ha conocido en los últimos tres años. Está más callado, duerme mal, tiene frío todo el rato, y a veces le pillan mirando hacia el bosque y la Mansión con expresión casi anhelante, como si algo le llamara desde las ruinas.

 

—¿Te encuentras mejor? – dice Sirius, la mirada fija en la carretera. Harry se encoge de hombros, sin volverse, y el hombre tiene que contenerse para no gruñir. – Harry. Con palabras, por favor.

—Sí. – contesta el adolescente, tras un silencio. – No me he encontrado mal en ningún momento. Estoy perfectamente.

 

Sirius alza las cejas, pero no responde. Por enésima vez en lo que llevan de viaje ajusta un poco el espejo retrovisor. Cada dos por tres hay un reflejo blanco raro, como si hubiera alguien en el asiento de atrás, y no para de distraerle. A ese paso van a tener un accidente.

 


End file.
